Promise
by Rella Amelia Dalton
Summary: This is a songfiction what popped into my mind when I heard the song. I hope you like it, i worked hard for it to make it good. also big thanks to Mabel, who betad this. Ohwe.. Not good with summaries, so go ahead and read then review .


_Author's note: I do not own The song or the characters. Characters belongs to J.K Rowling. The song is „Promis" By Within Temptation._

**Promise**

_On behalf of her love_

_She no longer sleeps_

_Life no longer had meaning_

_Nothing to make her stay_

_She sold her soul away_

Hermione was standing in front of the tomb, crying violently, dark marks surrounding her eyes. She was thinner than ever before. She hadn't slept properly nor eaten a proper meal in ages. She just didn't care anymore. Everyday seemed pointless to her. Her life no longer had any meaning; nothing ever made her smile or laugh and nothing made her believe she was still alive. A year ago she was cheerful and happy, and now nothing was left of the girl she used to be. Just a year ago she had lost everything she ever cared for.

_I held you tight to me_

_But you slipped away_

_You promised to return to me_

_And I believed, I believed_

**flashback begins**

She saw the moment the green light hit him. She saw him fall, she heard her voice call out his name; everything was happening in slow motion. The way he hit the ground with a thud, the way he turned to her when he heard her call out to him, the way she ran towards him, cold laughter urging her to get to him faster. She didn't even see when Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at her; she was oblivious to the fact that he wanted to cast the killing curse on her, but Harry saw it and when he did, he weakly raised his own wand and everything changed. A flash of blinding light killed the cold laughter, and darkness slowly moved back upon all of them, she was finally able to set her eyes on Harry again.

She knelt down in front of him, hot tears rolling down the side of her face. She put his head on her lap, holding him as tight as she could, begging him not to leave her, telling him to come back, to stay. He smiled weakly, and promised to return to her. He begged her to believe him, and she did. She believed and kissed him before he closed his eyes and his heart stopped beating.

_After the night he died_

_I wept my tears until they dried_

_But the pain stayed the same_

_I didn't want him to die all in vain_

_I made a promise to revenge his soul in time_

_I'll make them bleed at my feet_

She was crying when his body went limp, still holding him close to her. She cried until her tears dried on her face and only the pain remained. She couldn't believe he died and left her all alone. Looking around her, she saw scared faces staring at them from afar. McGonagall put her arm on Hermione's shoulder and made it known that it was time to let go of his cold body, that it was time to let him go. She looked down at his rigid form in her arms and leant in to kiss his cold forehead.

"I promise to make this right," she whispered quietly and rose up.

**flashback ends**

_Sometimes I wonder _

_Could I have known their true intentions?_

_As the pain stayed the same_

_I'm going to haunt them down all the way_

_I made a promise to revenge his soul in time_

_One by one they were surprised_

Hermione knelt down by the tomb before her eyes.

"Why?" she asked to no one in particular. "Why?" she asked again.

She didn't know why; why had it had happened to him, why she was alive and he was not, why everyone kept telling her to get over it and move on. But she couldn't move on. The pain was too much. She was just as hurt as the night he had left her.

"I made a promise," she said out loud. "I made a promise that your death would be avenged, and it was," she managed through tears. "Malfoy is in Azkaban now and he won't even know it."

Lucius Malfoy was the one she blamed most for what happened to Harry. It was Malfoy who had trapped him for Voldemort and it was because of him that Harry was not with her.

"I was there, I saw it all. He was scared and he begged me to spare him. He thought he was going to walk free after what he had done," she whispered, touching the cold stone and tracing the letters on it with the tips of her fingers. "He can't hurt anyone anymore," she continued, remembering how she had seen the Dementor giving the kiss to Malfoy. It wasn't pleasant, but it was a victory.

"I kept my promise Harry, why can't you? Why haven't you returned like you said you would?"

Looking up, she saw Ginny standing just feet away from her. "I will come back to you my love," she said before finally getting up. "I love you Harry, always," she whispered and walked away.


End file.
